Pilot: Lindsay
Lindsay & Beth - PILOT opening EAST HIGH, korytarz szkolny Kolejny dzień w East High, rozpoczął się jak każdy inny; od samego rana tłumy nastolatków odzianych w mundurki, paradowała po szkolnych korytarzach, śpiesząc się na zajęcia, które lada moment miały się rozpocząć. Wśród rozmów uczniów tego prestiżowego liceum, dało się słyszeć rozmowy na temat nadchodzącego balu - głównie rozmowy dotyczyły ubioru, partnera, jak przemycą tam alkohol. Lindsay, jedna z popularnych dziewczyn, niezbyt mądra, ale za to uroda wynagradzała jej ubytek umysłowy, stała przy szafce wraz ze swoimi psiapsiami z drużyny cheerleaderek - East Roses: Mandy i Hillary. Te dwie zachwycały się nowymi pazurkami blondynki. Mandy: 'O em gie! Jakie zaczepiste pazurki, Linds. <3 Kto ci je robił i ile za nie dałaś? Ten brokacik na nich, jest taaaaaki słit! *-* '''Lindsay: '''Melanie Spitzhorwitz mi je zrobiła. I dziena ^^ Były robione specjalnie na ten bal. Wiecie, królowa musi jakoś się prezentować. ''*patrzy na nie* Mam nadzieję, że mi wytrzymają do soboty :/ Hillary spojrzała na swoje paznokcie. Odrosty na nich były duże, a na dodatek, brakowało jej jednego paznokcia. 'Hillary: '''Też będę musiała sobie ogarnąć pazurki przed balem. Podasz mi namiary do Mel? '''Lindsay: '''No pewnie! :D '''Hillary: '<3 Mocno przytuliła Linds, a po chwili ją puściła. Na chwilę przeleciała wzrokiem po korytarzu, bo brakowało kogoś tutaj. Była Linds, była Mandy, była ona, ale brakowało jeszcze jeden East Roses, która należała do ich paczki. 'Hillary: '''Pusie, a gdzie jest Jessica? Miałyście z nią od rana kontakt? '''Mandy: '''Nie. Ale pewnie maluje się jeszcze do szkoły. Wiecie jaka ona jest. Nie chce wyglądać jak maszkara. '''Lindsay: ' *macha ręką* Oj tak, hihi. Ona zawsze musi się odwalić na twarzy :v Równo o godzinie ósmej zabrzmiał dzwonek obwieszczający początek lekcji. Drzwi główne od wejścia do szkoły otworzyły się, a jej próg przekroczyła średniego wzrostu szatynka z oklepanymi włosami, blada jak ściana, pozbawiona makijażu i jakichkolwiek chęci do życia. Była to wcześniej wspomniana przez dziewczyny Jessica. Wszystkie we trójkę były w szoku na jej widok. Nie mogły uwierzyć w to, jak ona wygląda. Jessica ominęła je, nawet się z nimi nie witając. '' '''Mandy: '''Czy wy też widziałyście to samo co ja? '''Lindsay: '''Tak! Taylor Tanner ma strasznie rozdwojone końcówki :o Że ma wstyd tak przychodzić do szkoły. '''Hillary: '''Linds ''*złapała ją za ramię*, kocham cię, ale jej chodziło o Jessicę, która przed chwilą przeszła obok nas. Bez żadnego "hej", ani "pocałuj mnie w dupę". 'Lindsay: '''COOO! :O To była nasa DŻESIKA? A ja myślałam, że jakaś bezdomna pomyliła naszą szkołę z jakimś pustostanem. :| '''Hillary: '''Nie, to ona. '''Mandy:'Ale co się z nią stało? Wygląda jak jakieś zombie... '''Lindsay: '''Gorzej. '''Dyrektorka Stewart: '''Dziewczyny, a wy co tutaj robicie? Jest już minuta po dzwonku. Nie słyszałyście go? Migiem na lekcje. ''Dryektorka Stewart, jest bardzo surową osobą i rządzi liceum East żelażną ręką. Jej kadencja tutaj nie jest długa - jest krótka, bo dwa miesiące, w przeciągu których sprawiła, że uczniowie zaczęli nosić mundurki, a wyniki w nauce natychmiastowo się podniosły. Przez co szkoła, która była w topowej 10 najlepszych szkół w mieście, dostała się, aż na drugie miejsce, ale wciąż to dla dyrektorki mało. '' '''Hillary: '''Chwileczkę, dobrze? Tu się dialog toczy. '''Dryektorka Stewart: '''Panno Oliver. Proszę zabrać swoje cztery litery i pupcie swoich pompopsiółek z zespołu cheerleaderk na lekcje, inaczej widzimy się po lekcjach. '''Hillary: *wycedza przez zęby* Szmaciura... 'Dyrektorka Stewart: '''Słucham? '''Hillary: '''Nic, nic, już idziemy. ''I jak powiedziała tak też zrobiły. Odeszły. Dyrektorka odprowadziła dziewczyny wzrokiem i sama poszła w kierunku swojego gabinetu. EAST HIGH, Sala 2 Lekcja angielskiego trwała już od ponad dwudziestu minut. Profesor Walker, był jednym z tych nauczycieli, do którego każda dziewczyna wzdychała i miała mokre sny o nim. Dobrze zbudowany i zadbany trzydziestolatek z delikatnym zarostem i kwadratową szczęką. Mężczyzna prowadził lekcję o przeciwieństwach, które się przyciągają. W klasie rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi, które chwilę potem otworzyła dyrektorka. Kobieta weszła do sali, a za nią weszła niska dziewczyna z niedbałym kucykiem, ubrana w strój typowy dla harcerki. Hillary od razu z niej sobie zakpiła, mówiąc, że wygląda jakby się urwała nie wiadomo skąd, i że długo tutaj miejsca nie zabawi. Pani Stewart nie mogła zostawić tego bez uwagi. 'Dyrektorka Stewart: '''Panno OLIVER! Proszę sobie darować takie teksty, wobec nowej koleżanki, która dołączy do waszej klasy. Zresztą nie pierwszy raz mi już w tym tygodniu podpadłaś, dlatego też widzimy się po lekcjach. '''Hillary: '''PRZEPRASZAM, CO?! '''Dyrektorka Stewart: '''To co słyszałaś. '''Hillary: '>:( 'Dyrektorka Stewart: '''Ale wracając; panie profesorze, klaso, poznajcie - jak wcześniej wspomniałam - nową koleżankę, Beth. W swojej ubiegłej szkole otrzymywała naprawdę dobre oceny przez co podarowaliśmy jej stypendium do naszej, gdzie bez problemu będzie się mogła rozwijać. Cieszymy się niezmiernie, że do naszej placówki dołączy kolejna zdolna osoba, która podniesie jej morale. '''Beth: ' *nieśmiało* He-ejka. *pomachała na powitanie* 'Dyrektorka Stewart: '''Nie przeszkadzam już i lecę. Do widzenia. ''Kobieta wyszła. Beth stała na środku przy tablicy nie wiedząc dokładnie co ma zrobić. Profesor Walker kazał wybrać jej miejsce i usiąść, ale ta po zrobieniu kroku, potknęła się o rozwiązaną sznurówkę. Upadłszy na ziemię, cała klasa zaczęła się śmiać. 'Hillary: '''Coś czuję, że będzie z niej niezła beka. ''Powiedziała szeptem do Lindsay i Mandy siedzących obok niej. 'Profesor Walker: ' *pomaga wstać dziewczynie* Wszystko w porządku? 'Beth: ' *nieco zakłopotana sytuacją mówiła:* Tak, tak. Dziękuję. Naprawdę nie trzeba było. Ja sama bym sobie... może jednak zajmę miejsce. :x Speszona zajęła miejsce tuż za East Roses. Hillary szybko odwróciła się do niej. 'Hillary: '''Masz tyle wolnych miejsc, a akurat wybrałaś te obok East Roses? Jeszcze twoja ułomna uroda przejdzie na nas i jak będziemy się prezentować na meczach? Weź usiądź obok dziwnego Leonarda. ''*wskazuje na chłopaka ubranego w strój maga, który właśnie dłubie sobie w nosie* Będziesz do niego idealnie pasować. 'Beth: '''Przepraszam. :c ''Wstała. Posłusznie posłuchała Hillary, siadając przy Leonardzie. 'Profesor Walker: '''Dobra. Już nie latamy po klasie i skupmy się na lekcji. O czym mówiłem? '''Mandy: ' *mówi rozmarzona*''O tym, że ma pan tak nieziemsko piękne, błękitne oczy, niczym bezchmurne niebo, a ciało niczym grecki bóg. '''Profesor Walker: '''Dziękuję? Ale nie, nie o tym mówiłem. '''Scarlett: ' *podnosi rękę do góry* Mówił pan o przeciwieństwach, które się przyciągają. 'Profesor Walker: '''Ach, no tak! Dziękuję Scarlett ;) Przeciwieństwa. Jak wiecie przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. To właśnie one tworzą równowagę dla świata. Nie ma czegoś bez czegoś. Nie ma dobra bez zła, nie ma ludzi ładnych jak nie ma brzydkich. Specjalnie przygotowałem dla was pracę. Połączę was w pary - połączę wasze przeciwieństwa. Mam nadzieję, że trafne ''*zaśmiał się lekko. wszyscy spojrzeli na niego dziwnie* Poznacie się bardziej. Pozwoli wam ten eksperyment poznać drugą osobę. Mimo, że pochodzicie z dwóch różnych światów, to jednak możecie odkryć, że coś was łączy. Po tygodniu sprawdzimy jak się powiódł eksperyment i podzielicie się swoimi opiniami. I tak profesor Walker ustalił partnerów. East Roses nie podobały się ich dopasowania:L Mandy musiała być w parze z Leonardem, Hillary ze Scarlett, a Lindsay z Beth. EAST HIGH, stołówka East Roses usiadły przy swoim stoliczku, z którego miały widok na wszystko i wszystkich na stołówce. Lindsay i Hillary rozmawiały o swoich dopasowaniach i szczerze były zniesmaczone tym eksperymentem. Mandy wgapiona była w ekran telefonu. Starała się dowiedzieć od Jessici, co z nią, ale ta jej nie odpisywała. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zgorzknienie. 'Hillary: '''A ty coś taka na twarzy. Uważaj, bo zmarszczki ci wyjdą, a bal tuż, tuż. '''Mandy: ' *wzdycha* Wiem, ale martwi mnie Jessica. Wyglądała okropnie dzisiaj, jak nie ona. A na dodatek nie pojawiła się na lekcjach, gdzie zawsze na lekcje pana Walkera przychodziła wcześniej od nas i zamykała się tam w sali. Ciekawe czemu... 'Hillary: '''Serio? '''Mandy: '''Tia... A teraz. Ani śladu po niej. '''Hillary: '''Nie dziwie się, że nie przyszła. Wyglądała ko-szma-rnie! Przynajmniej oszczędziła sobie wstydu. '''Lindsay: '''Ej, suczki, mamy poważniejszy problem. Dopasowania ;__; Musimy spędzać czas z jakimiś szmaciurami z lumpeksu ;___; A ja mam tą nową. MATKO. Dlaczego?! To jakiś koszmar! '''Hillary: '''O to, to tak. To się zgodzę. To jest większy problem, niż zaginięcie Jessici. ''Do stoliczka cheerleaderek podeszła niepewnym krokiem nowa dziewczyna, która w dłoniach trzymała papierową torbę, a w niej wcześniej przygotowane przez mamę kanapki. 'Hillary: '''Oh. My. Gouz. A ty czego tutaj chcesz? '''Beth: '''Mogę się dosiąść? W końcu mam pracę do wykonania z Linds. '''Hillary: '''Przepraszam, co? :v Czy ty myślisz. Farmerko. Że usiądziesz z laskami naszego pokroju na szkolnej stołówce? Ooohoho! Twoje nie doczekanie. Nie mam zamiaru psuć sobie reputacji. Jeszcze zaczną gadać. '''Beth: '''Ale... '''Hillary: 'Żadnego "ale", albo siadasz z daleka od nas, albo wcale i idziesz jeść kanapki do babskiego wc. Lindsay i Mandy wpatrywały się i przysłuchiwały całej sytuacji. Jednak Scarlett, która przyglądała się tej sytuacji, szybko zareagowała. 'Scarlett: '''Hej, ty lateksowa szmato, nie mów tak do niej! '''Hillary: '''Ty do mnie to mówisz? '''Scarlett: '''A jak myślisz, no racja - nie myślisz. Bo jesteś ograniczona umysłowo. Dlaczego tak się wyżywasz na osobach, które nie są takie jak ty? Myślisz, że jesteśmy gorszym sortem? Mylisz się moja droga. Nie jesteśmy. Jesteśmy lepsi od was wszystkich razem wziętych. '''Hillary: '''Jak. Śmiałaś. ''Wstała. Spojrzała na nią z pogardą. 'Hillary: '''Chyba nie wiesz do kogo mówisz. '''Scarlett: '''Wiem. Do rozpieszczonej księżniczki, której wydaje się, że wszystko może. ''Hillary nie wahała się, ani chwili dużej i zdzieliła Scarlett w twarz. Rudowłosa pomasowała policzek i następnie rzuciła się na nowobogacką sucz. Pilnujący ładu na stołówce pan Walker od razu podbiegł i rozdzielił dwie nastolatki od siebie. 'Profesor Walker: '''DOSYĆ! Dziewczyny! Co wy wyprawiacie?! '''Hillary: '''Ta raszpla zaczęła! '''Scarlett: '''Broniłam tylko Beth! '''Profesor Walker: '''UGH! Jesteście nie do zniesienia! Ale wspólne siedzenie po lekcjach, da wam trochę czasu do namysłu, że nie wolno się bić na szkolnej stołówce. A skoro jesteście partnerkami w tymże eksperymencie... '''Hillary & Scarlett: '''NIE! '''Profesor Williams: '''Trzeba było wcześniej myśleć, zanim sczezłyście bójkę. ''Odszedł. Dziewczyny zmierzyły się jeszcze złowrogim spojrzeniem. Po czym odeszły od siebie. EAST HIGH, damskie wc Beth przyszła do toalety. Tam weszła do jednej z kabin, gdzie zaczęła zajadać się swoimi kanapkami. Nagle usłyszała jak ktoś wchodzi posępnym krokiem, do wc. Wyjrzała przez uchylone drzwi, była to pozbawiona z życia Jessica, która przeglądała się w lustrze. 'Jessica: '''Dlacz-ego...? Dlaczego, ona mi to zrobiła? ''Mówiła bardzo powolnym głosem i zniżonym tonem. 'Jessica: '''Pozbawiła mnie urody. ''Złapała się za twarz. 'Jessica: '''Nie mogę się tak pokazać. Już nikomu. Nawet na balu. Muszę ją powstrzymać. Nim. Dopadnie innych. ''Beth nasłuchiwała się. 'Beth: '''Och. ''Westchnęła głośno co ją zdradziło. Jessica odwróciła się bardzo powoli. 'Jessica: '''Ktoś. Tu. Jest. ''Zapytała niemrawo. Podeszła szurając baletkami o podłogę do kabiny pierwszej otworzyła ją. Pusta. Podeszła tak do kolejnych, aż w końcu otworzyła tą - po 15 minutach - , gdzie była Beth. 'Jessica: '''Kim. Jesteś. '''Beth: '''Em... Beth. Miło. Mi. ''Zachichotała speszona. 'Jessica: '''Co tutaj... robisz? '''Beth: '''Jem drugie śniadanie. A tobie co się stało? O co chodzi, że zabrała ci urodę? '''Jessica: '''W tej szkole. Nie ufaj. Nikomu. Oni cię dopadną i odbiorą ci wszystko. '''Beth: '''Ale co? '''Jessica: '''Nie ja pierwsza padam ich ofiarom. Już wcześniej widziałam. '''Beth: '''Co takiego? '''Jessica: '''Jak zabierają urodę po... ''Wtem dziewczyna zaczynała się krztusić i dławić własną śliną. Nie mogła złapać oddechu. Padła na ziemię zaczynała się cała trząść. Beth stała obok i krzyknęła z przerażenia. Rzuciła torbą na kanapki na twarz dziewczyny, z której ust zaczęła lecieć piana. Jessica uniosła lewą rękę do góry, ale ta szybko opadła, wraz z jej głową na podłogę. EAST HIGH, stołówka 'Beth: '''MÓJ BOŻE, ludziska! W BABSKIM DZIEWCZYNA SCHODZI NA ZAWAŁ, DOSŁOWNIE! PIANA Z UST JEJ LECI! '''Hillary: '''Co za histeryczka. ''*przewraca oczyma* Pewno laska, sobie pranka z niej robi. 'Beth: '''Na poważnie wam mówię! Laska wyglądała już strasznie, ale teraz coś ją dopadło atak. POMOCY! ''Nikt jej jednak nie słuchał. 'Mandy: '''Wyglądała strasznie? Znajome, co nie? '''Hillary: '''Tak. '''Lindsay: '''Tutaj nikt tak strasznie jak Becca nie wygląda. ''Hillary przytaknęła. Mandy miała zupełnie co innego na myśli. 'Mandy: '''A co jeśli to Jessica? '''Hillary: '''No to... życie. ''*wzruszyła ramionami* Raz wygrywasz, raz przegrywasz. Ona przegrała. Trudno. Chyba będziemy musiały zwerbować kolejną dziewczynę do Roses. 'Mandy: '''Chodźmy sprawdzić czy to na pewno ona. Proszę was. '''Hillary: '''Ugh... Niech będzie. ''Hillary niechętnie poszła za Mandy do wc. Lindsay po czasie skapnęła się, że te poszły. 'Lindsay: '''Zaczekajcie za mną! EAST HIGH, Damskie wc ''Dziewczyny weszły do toalety, ale nic poza napisem na ścianie czerwoną szminką nie znaleźli. Na ścianie było napisane: "JEDNA PO DRUGIEJ, WSZYSTKIE POŻAŁUJECIE!" 'Mandy: '''Co to, do cholery ma znaczyć? '''Lindsay: '''Ktoś wykorzystał czerwoną szminkę marki Franyss do napisania czegoś takiego? :OO Toż to zbrodnia na totalu... Nie podoba mi się to. >:( '''Hillary: '''I cóż Beth-idiotka się myliła. '''Mandy: '''Dziwne. '''Hillary: '''Nie marnujmy czasu. ''Zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje. 'Hillary: '''Chodźcie na lekcje, bo nie chcę dostać dodatkowej kary za spóźnienie się u pani Martell-Lewis, u której i tak mam przekichane. EAST HIGH, piwnica ''Kobieta, ubrana cała na czarno, stała przed dużym ekranem, na którym widniały obrazy z kamer szkolnych. Miała widok na każdego ucznia, w każdym zakątku liceum East. Na tyłach pewien Mężczyzna wlókł ciało Jessici. 'Kobieta: '''Już niebawem moje marzenie się spełni. Zemsta jest słodka. '''Mężczyzna: '''Ale czy rodzice nie będą zdziwieni, że ich dzieci nagle w tajemniczych okolicznościach znikają. '''Kobieta: '''Nie. Ich rodzice są zapatrzeni w kasę. Nie zauważą braku obecności swoich pociech. A nawet jeśli, powiemy, że ich gówniarzeria wyjechała na długi wyjazd za granicę. Wciśnie się im jak zwykle jakąś gadkę. '''Mężczyzna: '''Czarno to widzę. '''Kobieta: '''Nie marudź. Muszę znaleźć kolejną ofiarę. '''Mężczyzna: '''Ech. Po co ci to? '''Kobieta: '''Ponieważ! Muszę wyglądać ładnie, jak za młodu! Nawet za cenę życia tych gówniar! A po drugie mam już ich serdecznie dosyć. UGH. Więc to idealna zemsta! '''Mężczyzna: '''Aha? ._. '''Kobieta:'I wiesz co. Już chyba wiem, kto będzie moją kolejną ofiarą... Przed szkołą Lindsay czekała przed szkołą na swojego chłopaka, który miał po nią zaraz przyjechać. Tyler, to sportowiec, który uczęszcza do szkoły sportowej. Mimo, że uważa się za wybitnego sportowca, wcale taki nie jest. Blondynka stukała pazurkami o ekran telefonu, nagle pewien mężczyzna stanął za nią. Linds się odwróciła w jego stronę. 'Lindsay: '''Tak? '''Mężczyzna: '''Witaj, Lindsay. Czy mógłbym cię poprosić na momencik? '''Lindsay: '''A w jakim celu? Jeżeli seksualnym, to podziękuję. Jestem jeszcze dziewoją. ^^ '''Mężczyzna: ' *lekko zakłopotany i zaczerwieniony* Co? Nie, nie. Nie w tym kontekście. Mężczyzna zaczął powoli do niej podchodzić. 'Mężczyzna: '''Chodź ze mną. '''Lindsay: '''Raczej podziękuję. ''Zrobiła krok do tyłu. 'Mężczyzna: '''Skoro nie o dobroci... ''Mężczyzna złapał dziewczynę i już miała jej przyłożyć wacik nasączony chloroformem. Jednak na miejscu znalazła się Beth, która odepchnęła mężczyznę. Ratując Lindsay z opresji. 'Beth: '''Nic ci nie jest? '''Lindsay: '''Nie. Dzięki. Urat-owałaś mnie? :o WOW! '''Beth: '''Musiałam. Jakiś zbok się do ciebie dobierał. U mnie na farmie, to codzienność. Więc wiesz, mam wprawę z radzeniem sobie z takimi. :D '''Lindsay: '''Wow. :O ''Mężczyzna wstał z ziemi. 'Mężczyzna: '''A więc dwie na jednego. Ciut nie sprawiedliwe. '''Beth: '''Kim jesteś?! '''Mężczyzna: '''Kimś, kto jeszcze wróci, aby dopełnić planu. '''Beth: '''Jakiego? '''Mężczyzna: '''Wszystkiego się dowiecie w swoim czasie, moje drogie, a ja tymczasem, uciekam! ''Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Zbiegł z miejsca napadu. 'Lindsay: '''Rajku, dziękuję ci jeszcze raz <3 ''*przytuliła ją* Uratowałaś mnie <3 Nie wiem jak ci się odwdzięcze. 'Beth: '''Ee tam. Dla mnie to drobiazg. '''Lindsay: '''Hihi, no okey. :D ''Tyler podjechał pod szkołę. 'Lindsay: '''To na mnie już czas. Paa! '''Beth: '''Trzymaj się! ''Pomachała jej na do widzenia, a gdy odjechała, podskoczyła ze szczęścia. 'Beth: '''Mam przyjaciółkę! <3 Mamusia będzie dumna! ''Wszystkiemu z góry zza okna przyglądała się Hillary, która siedziała w klasie po lekcjach. Lekko zmrużyła oczy. Nie podobało się jej to, że Linds, rozmawiała z farmerką. I z pewnością nie zostawi tego tak. ---- Daję... ZIELONE ŚWIATŁO CZERWONE ŚWIATŁO Kategoria:Lindsay & Beth (odcinki)